Once Upon a Time
by July Evans e Nat Granger
Summary: Será que o conto pode se tornar real? Uma história contada por um maroto...
1. Início de uma história de amor

**Capítulo I – O início de uma história de amor**

Era uma noite fria de outubro, o inverno estava cada vez mais próximo, todos os alunos da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts saiam das últimas aulas do dia exaustos rumo aos salões comunais para que pudessem deixar os materiais em seus dormitórios e refizessem o caminho de volta aos corredores do castelo em direção ao salão principal para o jantar, todos exceto dois.

Tiago Potter caminhava apressadamente contra a massa de alunos que descia em direção ao grande salão, o maroto de cabelos desalinhados e olhos castanhos-everdeados era conhecido por toda a escola por ser o grande apanhador do time de quadribol da Grifinória e pelas confusões causadas junto a seus amigos, que se autodenominavam _marotos_ desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Ao atingir as escadas que davam ao sétimo andar do castelo passou por um grupo de quintanistas da corvinal que o olharam sorrindo e depois começaram a sussurrarem enquanto desciam para se juntarem a massa de alunos, ele sorriu de volta observando elas soltarem risinhos histéricos. Tiago continuou a subir a escadaria pensando que aqueles sorrisos aumentavam seu ego, mas se apenas uma certa ruiva lhe sorrisse daquela maneira ele seria o bruxo mais sortudo do mundo.

Lílian Evans. Esse era seu maior tormento e seu maior prazer. Soltou um suspiro desolado ao pensar nisso. A ruiva fazia questão de ignorá-lo desde que ele a chamara para um encontro no quarto ano de ambos e não mudara de atitude quando ele continuara a insistir. Ele simplesmente não entendia porque ainda insistia, sabia que a resposta dela seria _não_ mesmo antes de perguntar e ele nunca havia feito nada para merecer todo esse desprezo e essa raiva.

Pensando bem, ele tinha uma parcela de culpa desde a brincadeira que pregara nela no primeiro ano, mas não entendera a reação exagerada dela, não havia sido nada tão sério. Sorriu lembrando do rosto da ruiva naquele momento, ela ficava ainda mais bonita quando estava com raiva, principalmente quando estava com raiva dele, talvez por isso ele gostasse tanto de irritá-la.

Nesse momento, sua intenção não era irritá-la nem muito menos chamá-la para sair, tudo que queria era encontrá-la. A ruiva havia desaparecido no inicio da tarde depois de uma desastrosa aula de transfiguração na qual ela havia sido ridicularizada na frente de todos depois de não conseguir executar um simples exercício de revisão no qual teria que transformar um monte de gravetos secos em um copo com água, a garota ficara nervosa e inundou toda a sala que explodiu em gargalhadas enquanto Lílian olhava tudo ao seu redor com uma expressão atordoada.

_- Como Evans-eu-sou-a-melhor-de-todas-e-também-a-mais-insuportável não conseguiu realizar um exercício fácil desses? _- Ele se lembrou de ter ouvido a voz de Bellatriz Black pronunciar essa frase e rir junto aos sonserinos, mas tudo que viu depois foi o corpo de Lílian caindo inerte na água que ainda molhava o chão, ela desmaiara. A professora McGonagall restabeleceu a ordem minutos depois, secando a água com um feitiço e reanimando Lílian dizendo-a para procurar a enfermaria naquele momento, mesmo ela afirmando não ter sido nada e que poderia continuar na aula. No entanto, ninguém contraria McGonagall assim.

No final das aulas foi procurá-la na enfermaria, havia ficado realmente preocupado com aquele desmaio repentino. Enviou Sirius para contar o que havia acontecido às amigas dela e ao restante dos marotos, já que por não quererem ser aurores eles não freqüentavam as mesmas aulas que os três, também queria estar sozinho quando encontrasse a ruiva para poder conversar com ela a sós. No entanto, teve uma grande surpresa quando Madame Pomfrey disse que a garota não havia estado lá. Então, aonde ela se metera?

Já havia vasculhado boa parte do castelo e amaldiçoou Filch naquele momento por ele ter confiscado o mapa do maroto. Já estava farto de dar tantas voltas pela escola. Ela não podia ter ido para fora da escola, ele sabia que não.

Tiago parou, passou as mãos pelo cabelo num gesto nervoso e encostou-se em uma parede do corredor.

-Droga!Onde é que você está Lílian? - Ele questionou e bateu com a mão na parede, nervoso.

Estava diante da tapeçaria de Barnabás, o louco, que estava sendo atacado por trolls. Era pouco provável que ela estivesse na sala precisa, afinal poucos a conheciam e ele duvidava de que Lílian Evans fosse uma dessas pessoas. Mesmo assim pensou que não tinha nada a perder se entrasse ali.

Ele fitou a porta que tinha se materializado diante dele por uns instantes, depois segurou na maçaneta e abriu-a. Não sabe se o que lá encontrou o deixou triste ou feliz. Finalmente havia encontrado Lílian, mas ela estava chorando, com os pés em cima do sofá, os braços sobre os joelhos e a cabeça lá apoiada, como se estivesse se escondendo. Tiago aproximou-se dela, receoso, e sentou-se ao lado dela, no sofá. Lílian ainda não tinha percebido a sua presença.Tiago não sabia o que fazer. Lílian apenas chorava silenciosamente. A certa altura, a garota começou a soluçar.

-Lílian? - chamou Tiago preocupado.

Lílian tomou um susto e ergueu a cabeça para ver de onde vinha aquela voz que conhecia tão bem, riu de si mesma por achar que ele estava ali. Quando viu Tiago não entendeu o que ele fazia ali deveria estar em algum treino de quadribol, com os marotos ou beijando alguma garota e não ali com ela. Principalmente depois do que disse a respeito dele no dia anterior, tinha visto um olhar de ódio e mágoa que nunca havia sido direcionado a ela, depois vira que exagerara, mas o que estava feito era impossível apagar e ali estava ele agora, à sua frente, o olhar do dia anterior sumira dando lugar a um olhar preocupado, preocupado por ela.

-Potter? Você já está aí há muito tempo? - perguntou Lílian, limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

-Não, eu cheguei agora mesmo - respondeu o maroto, sorrindo-lhe. – Passei na enfermaria e soube que não havia estado lá, fiquei preocupado.

- Não se incomode em ficar preocupado comigo. – Ela disse de maneira rude. Como ele conseguia não sentir raiva dela pelo que havia dito e ainda ficar preocupado? Sentiu mais raiva dele por isso. – Eu disse que estava bem e estou. Eu não preciso que tomem conta de mim, já não sou nenhuma criança!

- Sério?! - Ironizou Tiago. - Se escondendo desse jeito para que não a vejam chorar... Olha que ninguém pensaria isso.

-Eu não estou me escondendo de ninguém! - Respondeu Lílian um pouco ofendida. - E não me interessa saber o que você pensa ou deixa de pensar, ok?

Eles permaneceram alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Por que está sentado ai até agora? – Disse a garota olhando para o maroto ao seu lado no sofá.

- Estou esperando algum tipo de esclarecimento da sua parte para saber que a minha preocupação foi em vão e eu possa ir jantar em paz sabendo que você não precisa de mim. – Disse sorrindo.

- Eu não preciso de você. – Por que ele não entendia que ela queria ficar sozinha?

- Não me pareceu convincente.

- Droga, Potter. O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Anda!!! Me diz!!!!! – Explodiu a ruiva. Tiago abriu a boca para falar algo mas ela o interrompeu. – Não me interessa. Eu só posso ter acordado com o pé esquerdo hoje. É a única explicação para esse dia tão ruim. – Ela sorriu para si mesma. – Além de ter acordado atrasada, ter me atrapalhado na transfiguração, inundado a sala pagando um mico, Amos terminou comigo alegando algo absurdo...

Ela continuava a enumerar tudo de ruim que tinha acontecido no seu dia, mas Tiago não ouvia mais nada a não ser aquela última frase que ficara martelando na sua cabeça.

- ... além de tudo, você ainda me aparece para estragar ainda mais o meu dia...

- Você terminou o namoro? – Tiago a interrompeu extasiado com aquela notícia.

- Amos terminou comigo.

- Por quê?

- Não é da sua conta. – Ela disse irritada consigo mesma por ter falado demais.

- Então não é só por causa da aula de Transfiguração que você está assim.

- Ah! Pelo amor de Merlim, Potter! – Ela exclamou. - Se cada vez que eu pagar um mico fosse ficar triste assim, eu choraria toda vez que você viesse falar comigo.

- Eu não tenho nada haver com a sua raiva. Não precisa me atacar assim.

- Você tem tudo haver com a minha raiva, se você não estivesse aqui agora eu estaria muito melhor...

- Você é muito injusta. Vim aqui com a melhor das intenções e...

- ... e eu estaria chorando o fim do meu namoro em paz sem ninguém me irritando. – Ela continua como se não tivesse sido interrompida e não prestando atenção ao que ele falou.

- Aquele cara não merece que você chore por ele. E eu não mereço que você sinta tanta raiva de mim, meu lírio.

- Você me irrita e faz questão disso. Sabe que eu odeio esse vocativo ridículo. – Ela diz soltando um suspiro cansado passando uma de suas mãos pelo rosto.

- É um apelido carinhoso.

- Sem comentários.

Tiago percebeu que só estava piorando as coisas e a última coisa que ele queria era deixar Lílian pior do que ela já estava. Aproximou-se um pouco mais dela e começou a acariciar-lhe o rosto.

-Desculpa, eu só vim ver se você estava bem. Queria que você se animasse um pouquinho.

Ela afastou a mão de Tiago do seu rosto.

-Eu não preciso que _você_ me anime - Ela disse tentando se manter indiferente.

-Não seja teimosa! - Pediu Tiago - Eu sei que você está triste.

-Não estou! - Mentiu a ruiva, porque não suportava concordar com o maroto.

-Eu sei que você não gosta de mim, por isso está fazendo essa birra...

-Eu não estou fazendo birra! - Disse Lílian cruzando os braços.

-...mas como eu sou uma pessoa muito boa e legal, eu vou te contar uma história que minha mãe me contava quando eu era pequeno. Eu sei que você vai gostar. - Completou Tiago, passando o braço por trás de Lílian e segurando-a pelos ombros.

-Potter, eu já te disse que não sou nenhuma _criancinha_ não precisa me contar nenhuma _história da carochinha _- Disse Lílian com impaciência.

-Não é nenhuma _historinha da carochinha_ - Corrigiu Tiago rindo do mau feitio da garota. - Você vai gostar, e não custa nada deixar eu contá-la, ou custa? Se você não gostar eu paro.

Lílian olhou para o maroto desconfiada, como se estivesse ponderando sua decisão. Por um lado, queria ouvir a história que o Tia...o Potter iria contar, mas por outro, aquele garoto era _simplesmente_ o Potter e ela não o suportava, queria ficar sozinha.

-Ok, mas se eu não gostar você vai embora - respondeu ela e colocou uma almofada entre eles. - E nada de gracinhas, se não você vai embora na mesma hora.

-Tudo bem. Mas se prepare, porque a minha história é tão emocionante que você não vai querer parar de ouvir - Gabou-se o garoto com um ar demasiado confiante.

Lílian revirou os olhos.

-Gabe-se menos Potter e comece logo com a história.

-Então vamos lá. Era uma vez...

_... uma linda princesa que vivia cercada pelas muralhas do palácio, protegida de todo o mal que pudesse lhe atingir, tendo todos os seus desejos atendidos e sendo o centro das atenções e dos elogios durante os jantares que o rei oferecia a seus convidados no castelo. _

_Era a vida perfeita na visão de muitos, mas ela tinha sido feliz poucas vezes durante seus dezessete anos de vida.. Viver protegida dentro de uma bola de vidro que um dia pode se quebrar não a preparava para a vida que um dia encontraria através das muralhas, poderia contar nos dedos de uma mão as vezes que havia ultrapassado aquelas paredes de pedra._

- Coitada! – Lílian exclama. – Por que ela não tinha liberdade?

- Segurança. – Ele responde simplesmente.

- Isso não justifica. Ela poderia sair acompanhada de guardas.

- Lily, as coisas...

- É Evans. – Ela retruca impaciente. Podia estar ali ouvindo uma história contada pelo Potter, mas ele não tinha o direito de chamá-la pelo apelido.

- _Evans._ – Tiago se rende impaciente.- Eu posso continuar contando ou não?

- Não estou te impedindo.

- Claro que não! – Ele exclamou sarcástico.

_Tudo que sabia a respeito do reino era o que ouvia dos criados, se surpreendera ao ver seu tio Rudolph, rei da Escócia, se abrigar no reino da Gália, buscando apoio do irmão pois havia sido deposto de seu trono pelos camponeses. Ao menos fora o que escutara em um de seus passeios pelo jardim quando entreouvira uma conversa entre os jardineiros, soube também que seu pai declarara guerra ao novo rei da Escócia, um ex-conde que usurpara trono._

_Como se não bastasse a falta de informações, seu pai sempre que podia deixava claro que teria preferido que ela fosse homem e que sendo mulher a única vantagem seria casá-la com um aliado para fortalecer alianças. Se tivesse nascido homem ao menos liberdade e livre arbítrio ela teria._

_O que ela mais temia é que esse desejo de seu pai se tornasse real, ele já havia casado sua irmã com um duque influente na aristocracia do reino, que para a princesa mais parecia um porco. Ela não queria o mesmo destino. Mas ao que parecia o destino não iria cooperar. Com o reino em guerra, seu pai queria casá-la o mais rápido possível com o príncipe de um reino próximo. Segundo o rei, o casamento ajudaria sua estratégia de guerra. _

- Calma aí Potter! – Lílian disse erguendo uma mão incrédula. – Ela vai aceitar esse casamento? Pacificamente?

- Ela não tinha escolha _Evans_. – O maroto diz entre dentes, com raiva por ter sido interrompido mais uma vez.

- Mas...

- Você nem me deixou começar a história. Calma, mais uns minutos e você saberá o que vai acontecer.

- Mas ela se casa com esse príncipe? – Disse curiosa, mas tampa a boca com as mãos ao ver o olhar fuzilante que ele lança em sua direção. – Ta bom. Parei. Pode continuar.

_É isso que ela significava, ajuda numa estratégia de guerra. Ela nem ao menos tinha visto o príncipe antes do noivado e sua opinião nem fora ouvida. Dos poucos noivados que ela presenciara podia dizer que o seu foi o mais terrível._

_**Um mês atrás... 8:00 p.m.**_

_Lá estava ela em seu melhor vestido, coberta por jóias,sentada do lado esquerdo de seu pai e ao lado de seu futuro marido, tendo que manter um sorriso forçado o rosto. _

_Seu pai discursava orgulhoso de seu lugar. Sua irmã sussurrava algo com seu marido. Sua mãe parecia alheia a tudo. Os convidados estavam com os olhares fixos no rei. Ela mirou sua mão direita, o anel de noivado reluzia em seu dedo anelar. Desviou o olhar para não pensar naquilo que a aguardava, mas este parou em seu noivo que a olhava admirado. Ela não podia deixar de comparar aquele jantar a uma cena de um filme de terror._

- Naquela época não existiam filmes de terror. – Lílian comenta.

- Você vai me interromper a cada minuto?

- Só quero que você conte direito a história. Aliás, de que época estamos falando?

- Século XIII.

- Nem isso você mencionou.

- É um dado irrelevante.

- Não para mim. Você nem disse o nome da princesa! E isso é relevante. – Acrescenta pressentindo que ouviria a mesma resposta ao ver o garoto abrir a boca.

- Era o que eu ia contar se você não tivesse me interrompido.

Os dois passam alguns minutos em silêncio. Tiago a olha e ela faz um gesto como se estivesse com a boca trancada. Ele sorri.

_A princesa deu um sorriso vacilante e desviou seu olhar no momento em que seu pai propunha um brinde aos noivos._

_**Mais tarde, naquela noite...**_

_Ela já estava se preparando para dormir quando sua mãe entrou no quarto e dispensou todas as criadas que ali estavam, esperou todas saírem e fechou a porta olhando para a filha._

_- Não pode negar que ele é bonito, Lílian. – Sua mãe..._

- Pára! Eu escutei bem? Você disse Lílian? – Ela pergunta incrédula.

- É. – Ele responde pondo uma almofada em seu rosto para se proteger do possível ataque de raiva que viria a seguir.

- Eu tenho certeza que esse não era o nome da princesa na história da sua mãe.

- Mas sou eu que estou contando a história e a princesa tem o nome que eu quiser. – Ele a encara.

- Ta, ela pode se chamar Lílian. – Ela diz colocando os pés em cima do sofá.

- Pode? – Ele pergunta incrédulo.

- Mas eu tenho uma condição.

- Estava bom demais. – Ele sorri irônico.

- Ela vai ter que ter meu sobrenome também, minhas características e minha personalidade.

- Então ela vai ser birrenta. – Ele diz sorrindo.

- Pelo menos assim ela não se casará com o príncipe, pois eu não me casaria.

- E quem disse que na história original ela casa?

- Ela não se casa? Nem com o par romântico? – Ela indaga confusa.

- Quem disse que tem par romântico?

- É óbvio que tem Potter. Tem que ter. Sempre tem.

- Isso é uma outra história. Onde eu estava?

- Calma aí! Ela se apaixona ou não?

- Ouve e você descobre.

- Não me deixa curiosa. – Ela lhe dá um tapa de leve em seu ombro.

- Como eu estava dizendo Lílian conversava com a mãe. – Ele continua a ignorando.

_- Ele é bonito, mas essa é sua única qualidade. – Lílian diz mordaz._

_- Ele também é um excelente guerreiro e líder._

_- Em casa ele também será como papai é com você?_

_- Você não encontrará um homem que lhe dê voz e liberdade, Lílian. – A mãe sorri compreensiva._

_- Não se tenho que me casar com alguém que mal conheço._

_- Amos Diggory será um bom marido. Você aprenderá a dialogar com ele._

_- Será?_

- O que você disse? Amos Diggory será o noivo com quem não irei casar?

- Não ponha palavras na minha boca.

- Não estou pondo. Mas eu gostei. – Ela sorri e ele a olha espantado. – Se eu vou fazê-lo de bobo eu gostei.

- Quem entende você? Mas, acabando com as recordações e voltando à história...

_Olhava seu reflexo no espelho, a mãe havia acabado de sair do quarto dizendo que o pai estava a sua espera para acompanhá-la até o altar pois todos os esperavam na capela interna do castelo, ela havia dito que não demoraria._

_Mirou novamente a imagem que o espelho refletia, uma noiva impecável, seus cabelos ruivos haviam sido arrumados em um elegante penteado, a coroa cintilava junto ao véu, o vestido era bordado a mão, ela segurava um buquê de lírios. A única coisa que estragava a harmonia daquele conjunto quase perfeito eram os olhos verdes que não brilhavam mais como esmeraldas e de onde uma lágrima solitária escorria. Ela se perguntava se ela estaria preparada para fazer aquilo. Era óbvio que não, mas não tinha escolha._

Tiago olhou para a ruiva a seu lado por um momento e ela o encarou.

- O que? – Ela indagou.

- Não vai perguntar se ela vai se casar?

- Não.

Tiago a olha confuso.

- Eu sei que ela preparou um plano de fuga.

- Talvez não.

- Se ela tem minha personalidade, com certeza ela preparou.

Tiago apenas lhe sorriu novamente.

_Um sorriso brotou de seus lábios ao ouvir o assovio vindo da janela. Limpou a lágrima rapidamente, colocou o buquê na cama junto ao véu e a coroa, pegou uma trouxa de roupas em baixo da cama. Hesitou alguns instantes ao olhar um quadro da família real pendurado, se perguntou quando os veria novamente._

_- Desculpa mãe. – Murmurou e se preparou para descer os três metros que a separavam do chão com a ajuda de uma corda improvisada com lençóis e do cavalariço mais antigo do castelo que lhe trouxera um cavalo e distraira os guardas de um dos portões como ela planejara._

_Elaborou aquele plano no dia anterior quando tivera autorização para passear pelo jardim, Mike, o cavalariço e um de seus poucos amigos ali não hesitara em ajudar. Ela pensou que seria perfeito, todos estariam reunidos e preocupados com o casamento para descobrir sua fuga. Ela esperava que quando descobrissem ela já estivesse longe pois tinha certeza que seu pai mandaria cavaleiros a perseguirem e levá-la de volta, obrigando-a a casar de qualquer maneira._

_- Muito obrigada Mike, eu lhe serei grata pelo resto da vida, a você e a sua família. – Ela disse montando no cavalo._

_- Não foi nada majestade. Os guardas da torre norte estão procurando um intruso que eu disse ter visto, não terá problemas em sair por lá._

_- Não poderei pagar nunca tudo isso Mike. – Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas por estar conseguindo escapar. – Sentirei sua falta._

_- Eu também menina, mas se apresse._

_- Estou indo. Obrigada. – Dizendo isso girou o cavalo e saiu rapidamente pelos portões norte rumo à liberdade_

- Não disse que ela conseguiria fugir. - Lílian disse com ar de triunfo por ter acertado, o maroto apenas a olhou desafiante. - Não me diga que ela será pega? - Ele se limitou a dar um sorriso maroto. - Potter, isso não é justo. - Ela cruza os braços emburrada como se protestasse.

- Eu não me lembro de ter dito algo.

- Potter, se ela for pega não vai ter graça nenhuma.

- Quem disse que é para ter graça? Não é uma comédia. É uma história de guerra.

- Deveria ser um romance também.

O maroto apenas a olhou de soslaio, ela continuava com os braços cruzados e os pés em cima do sofá, mas estava totalmente absorta com a história, ao que parecia ela havia esquecido o dia péssimo que tivera.

_A princesa Lílian Evans agradecia mentalmente a Mike por tê-la ensinado a cavalgar, ao contrário não agüentaria as horas que passara montada naquele cavalo fugindo. O sol já se punha quando ela parou para descansar um pouco. Acreditava que naquela hora já deviam estar procurando-a. Não havia elaborado um plano perfeito pois este não incluía o seu destino, isso era o de menos, pensara, sua prioridade pela manhã era fugir, mas agora ela precisava de um lugar para se esconder onde ninguém pudesse reconhecê-la. Pelo menos a super-proteção de seu pai lhe dava uma vantagem agora, já que quase ninguém a conhecia pessoalmente._

_Estava próxima aos limites do reino. Se pudesse entrar no reino vizinho, os cavaleiros de seu pai nunca a encontrariam já que os reinos estavam em guerra. Poderia procurar uma pensão para dormir, mas o pouco dinheiro que tinha não a sustentaria por muito tempo, teria que arranjar um trabalho logo. Mas trabalhar em quê? Tudo que sabia era aquilo que as demais damas da sociedade deveriam aprender, a ser uma boa anfitriã, esposa e mãe. Também sabia pintar e ler. Mas de que isso lhe adiantava na vida real?_

_- Pára de pensar como uma derrotada Lílian Evans. - Ela se levanta abruptamente. - Você vai se virar, você sempre se virou. Tudo que tem que fazer agora é subir naquele cavalo e ir para o reino vizinho. É o mais sensato._

_Quando se preparava para montar novamente, ouviu um barulho indistinguível de cascos de cavalo, muitos cascos de cavalo e eles se aproximavam rapidamente, concluiu que seria uma parte dos cavaleiros que seu pai havia enviado para procurá-la. Suspirou frustrada. Como eles haviam conseguido achá-la tão rápido?_

_Olhou o vestido de noiva que ainda trajava, ele estava rasgado em algumas partes e sujo. É claro que não havia sido cuidadosa pelo caminho, passara em muitas aldeias e ninguém poderia deixar de notar alguém com um vestido de noiva em um cavalo. Ela não pensou em ir por um caminho mais deserto, tudo o que queria era estar fora de alcance, por isso seguia a direção em que se encontrava a cadeia de montanhas que dividia o reino da Gália e o reino da Escócia, sabia que este era o caminho mais curto, se não fosse por ele demoraria dias para chegar aos limites do reino. Se perguntassem os cavaleiros do seu pai saberiam exatamente por onde deveriam ir._

_- Isso não é bom. Tenho que sair daqui - Ela começava a ficar apavorada quando uma brilhante idéia lhe surgiu._

_Avistou a floresta que ficava no sopé da montanha mais alta,montou em seu cavalo e se encaminhou até lá. Tinha certeza que além das informações obtidas através dos aldeões, os cavaleiros estavam seguindo as pegadas de seu cavalo. Desceu do cavalo junto a sua trouxa de roupas e o instigou a ir por um caminho totalmente diferente daquele que pretendia seguir, se embrenhou um pouco na floresta e esperou alguns minutos atrás de algumas árvores, até ver cinco cavaleiros se aproximarem dos limites da floresta, um breve dialogo que não pode ouvir e eles seguiram os passos de seu cavalo._

_Ela fechou os olhos por um instante agradecendo a Deus por não estar casada naquele momento e pedindo para continuar em segurança. Lembrou-se das lendas que ouvira sobre aquela floresta. Muitos criados do castelo contavam relatos de camponeses que viram fantasmas ali, no entanto ela pensava que isso era tolice. O que ela mais temia eram os animais selvagens e os possíveis ladrões que ali poderiam se esconder. Porém, ou ela corria esse risco, ou era levada de volta ao castelo para se casar._

_Seu estomago roncou lembrando-lhe que há muito tempo não comia, comeu com pesar o último pedaço de pão que tinha levado enquanto se embrenhava ainda mais na floresta que muitos chamavam de Floresta Proibida. Estava cansada, sabia que jamais chegaria à próxima aldeia naquele dia caminhando. _

_Seu vestido ficou preso em um galho de árvore e enquanto tentava se soltar lembrando que teria que se livrar daquele vestido o mais rápido possível para não gerar mais curiosidade e possíveis perguntas ao chegar na próxima aldeia ouviu barulho de cascos de cavalo, desta vez no entanto o barulho estava menor, parecia ser só um cavaleiro e ele andava lentamente. Perguntou-se se era possível que algum dos cavaleiros de seu pai tivesse ficado para trás. Procurou se livrar apressadamente daquele galho para se esconder. O barulho se aproximava cada vez mais e ela não conseguia se libertar._

- Pára Potter!! Você está me assustando. - Lílian diz amuada. - Não é possível que depois de tudo ela será pega.

- Talvez sim. Talvez não.

- Não conhecia esse seu lado enigmático.

- Você não sabe muita coisa sobre mim _Evans_. - Tiago diz tristemente desviando o olhar da ruiva e olhando para a almofada que ainda os separava. Lílian o olhou por um momento surpresa ao reparar no tom de voz triste que ele usara.

- Nem faço questão de saber. - Ela diz irritada ao perceber que ficara preocupada com o tom dele. - Termina a história logo que eu quero me livrar de você.

- Você não pode negar que esteja gostando.

- Da história eu gosto. - Ele sorri. - De você não. - O sorriso se fecha.

- Se continuar me tratando assim eu paro.

- Eu não pedi para você contar porcaria de história nenhuma, mas já que começou, termina.

- Você e essa sua enorme curiosidade. - Ele comenta sorrindo novamente, por mais que tentasse não conseguia ficar magoado por mais de um minuto com os comentários sarcásticos da garota.

- A princesa foi pega? - Ela pergunta desviando do assunto.

_Ela conseguiu se desvencilhar do galho rasgando um grande pedaço da barra do vestido e começou a correr desesperadamente floresta a dentro. Ela escutou o barulho mais próximo, quando se virou para ver se alguém a perseguia se desequilibrou e caiu batendo a cabeça em uma pedra, desmaiando._

- Por que ela desmaiou? Ela tinha que fugir. Assim vão pegá-la! - Lílian disse desesperada interrompendo mais uma vez a história.

- Além de curiosa é impaciente. Espera que você descobrirá.

_Ao acordar sua vista estava embaçada, abriu os olhos lentamente e tudo que viu foi um rapaz a olhando preocupado. Fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar de onde estava. Abriu os olhos novamente, desta vez enxergava perfeitamente, viu o elmo de cavaleiro que o rapaz vestia, com a cor vermelha predominante._

_- Tudo bem? - Ela escutou ele indagar._

_- Quem é você? - Foi a única coisa que conseguiu perguntar, se sentando e pondo uma mão na testa reparou que havia sangue ali._

_- Não foi nada. É um pequeno corte. Se limparmos tudo ficará bem. - Ele tratou de acalmá-la, se aproximando para limpar o corte com um tecido branco que tinha nas mãos. - Você caiu e bateu com a cabeça. Dói? - Indaga ao vê-la fazer uma careta._

_- Um pouco. - Ela responde ainda confusa._

_- Eu encontrei isso num galho próximo daqui. - Ele diz mostrando o pano branco com o qual limpara o corte dela. - Acho que é um pedaço de seu vestido. - Ela olha o próprio vestido e vê que havia um grande rasgo na barra deste. - Estava fugindo de algo? Ou de alguém? - Ele pergunta ao reparar no estado lamentável em que ela se encontrava e no vestido de noiva destruído, ela apenas o olha confusa. - Você não deve estar entendendo o que faço aqui. - Ele sorri ao que ela corresponde. - Eu ouvi barulho de cavalos na orla da floresta e pensei que eram cavaleiros inimigos._

_- Inimigos?_

_- É estamos em território inimigo, mas a divisão dele com o reino da Escócia, do qual eu sou cavaleiro, não está muito longe. - Ele supõe que ela pertence a seu reino já que não havia aldeias pertencentes ao reino da Gália próximas daquela fronteira. - Se me disser onde mora eu posso levá-la para casa. - Ele propõe se levantando e estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar ao que ela aceita sem pestanejar._

_Ela se limita a olhá-lo confusa._

_- Claro! Deve está perdida, não é? - Ele sorri ao que ela corresponde novamente e ele entende como uma afirmação a sua pergunta. - Muitos se perdem nessa floresta. Você não deveria ter vindo sozinha aqui. É perigoso. Aliás, qual o seu nome?_

_- Esta é uma boa pergunta. - Ela responde confusa e ele se assusta._

Tiago para de narrar a história devido ao bocejo que não pode conter. Lílian o olha ao ver que ele parara de falar, não podia negar que ela mesma estava cansada e com fome, mas a história estava tão emocionante...

- Ah não Potter. - Ela reclama. - Você não pode parar agora. Conta o que aconteceu. Ela perdeu a memória? Quem é ele?

- Lily. - Ela o olha carrancuda e ele suspira. - _Evans_ eu estou cansado e faminto pois perdi o jantar.

- Mas Potter... - Ela estava tentando convencê-lo e ele não podia negar que estava gostando afinal ela usava uma voz doce que nunca havia sido destinada a ele.

- Já está tarde _Evans_. Além do mais a história é longa, não conseguiria contar tudo hoje.

Ela o olha ainda tentando convencê-lo com o olhar e ele se limita a sorrir maroto.

- Você parou na melhor parte. Não vale. - Ela sorri ao ver um prato com sanduíches aparecer entre eles. - É por isso que eu adoro a sala precisa. - Ela pega um e começa a comer.

- Mas eu estou com sono. Amanhã nós temos aulas. - Tiago diz com uma das mãos apoiadas no queixo e outra escondendo mais um bocejo.

- Como se você se importasse com isso. - Ela diz sarcástica. - OK, eu deixo você ir se me prometer me encontrar aqui amanhã e continuar a história.

- Quem diria! Lílian Evans me propondo um encontro!! - Ele dá um sorriso maroto ao ver a cara dela ficar escalarte.

- Não é um encontro. - Ele pensa que ela gritaria com ele, mas ao contrário disso, ela faz a voz mais doce que poderia. - Por favor Potter. Minha curiosidade é maior do que qualquer comentário sarcástico que você merece. - Ela justifica seu comportamento ao ver o olhar indagador do maroto.

- Amanhã não dá meu lírio. - Ela reprime a raiva ao ouvir isso. - Tenho treino de quadribol e acabará muito tarde. Boa noite. - Ele se levanta dando um beijo no rosto da ruiva e indo em direção à porta.

- Mas não pode me deixar curiosa!! - Ela exclama indignada por ele ter tido a audácia de beijá-la e por estar ignorando-a.

- Não dá meu lírio. Apesar de parecer, às vezes, minha vida não gira em torno de você. - Tiago fala ao se virar depois de abrir a porta.

- Potter!! Eu quero saber o que acontece. - Ela se levanta entre a raiva e a incredulidade.

- Eu não tenho tempo Lily.

- Não te respondo a altura pois preciso de você. - Ele sorri. - Por favor, Potter. O que custa?

- Tempo que eu não tenho. Eu só contei essa história para ver se te alegrava e funcionou, minha missão aqui acabou.

- Mas a sua história não. Por favor, Tiago. Continua. - Ela fala com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

- Quem sabe outro dia. - O maroto saiu pela porta feliz por tê-la escutado, pela primeira vez, chama-lo pelo primeiro nome. É claro que ela tinha um objetivo para isso e é claro que ela deveria estar o amaldiçoando no momento, mas ele estava feliz por sentir que, depois de muitos anos só recebendo não, aquela seria a sua chance e o inicio da história de amor dos dois.

N/A's: July - E aeh pessoas, primeiro capítulo prontinho aqui! Nha, eu achei tão boaaaa! Você gostou Nat?

Nat - Hum...já que eu que escrevi, eu não sei se eu gostei não...

July - Ow, tipo (sussurra para Nat) não precisa dizer que o "grosso" do primeiro capítulo foi feito por você... Brincadeirinha, eu também fiz alguma coisa... huahsushsuiahahaha

Nat - Então pode deixar que o segundo capítulo você faz sozinha.

July - o.O

Nat - Sabe uma coisa que eu acho incrível?

July - O quê?

Nat - Os títulos das minhas fics sempre são em inglês, porque eu não consigo colocar em português...

July - Ainda bem que não ficou "Era Uma Vez", porque senão eu ia ficar me lembrando daquela música de Sandy e Junior... _Era uma vez, um lugarzinho no meio do nada, com sabor de chocolate e cheiro de terra molhada..._

Nat - O.O" Nossa, eu antigamente cantava _era uma vez, uma casinha no meio do mato..._ huahsushsuhahaha

July - Gente, eu tou com uma vontade de encher uma página do word só respondendo reviews! (olhos brilhantes)

Nat - E vamos combinar que o capítulo ficou grande!

July - Então comentem!!! Até a próxima (esper que seja em breve) e muitos beijinhos!


	2. Voltando ao normal ou quase

**Capítulo 2 – Voltando ao normal ou quase...**

A porta do dormitório é aberta e Tiago passa por ela, encontrando o lugar quase silencioso, não fosse pelos roncos de Pedro. Tiago se dirigiu cautelosamente para a sua cama, que estava com o dossel fechado, o que o maroto achou estranho, mas também não se importou muito com isso. Abriu o dossel e se jogou na cama sem ao menos de tirar a roupa que estava vestindo, o que ele queria apenas era descansar.

xxx

No outro dia, pela manhã, Sirius havia se levantado pouco tempo após Remo e Pedro terem saído, mas não quis descer com eles para o Salão Principal porque queria esperar por Tiago, só que o amigo não parecia que iria acordar tão cedo.

- Pontas, acorda cara, nós vamos chegar atrasados – Sirius chamou Tiago, sacudindo um pouco o ombro do amigo.

- Hã? – Tiago balbuciou, despertando lentamente e olhando para Sirius um pouco confuso.

- Acorda Tiago, senão nós vamos nos atrasar para as aulas.

Tiago se levantou esfregou os olhos com as mãos e olhou para Sirius sorrindo marotamente.

- Desde quando você se preocupa com as aulas, Almofadinhas?

- Tudo bem, eu admito, eu estou te acordando porque eu quero saber o que você andou fazendo ontem à noite para chegar tão tarde?

De repente, o semblante maroto do garoto se transformou de alegre para sério, em silêncio se sentou na cama.

- Anda, me diz onde você foi?

- Você não manda em mim Almofadinhas. - Diz Tiago chateado ao que Sirius o encara como se o advertisse.

- Não me diga que estava se arrastando por aquela ruiva?

Tiago permanece calado.

- De novo? - Sirius conclui que a resposta seria afirmativa. - Para quê?

- Eu não saio me arrastando atrás de ninguém.

- Quando se trata dela nunca se sabe o que você é capaz de fazer. - Tiago levanta se dirigindo ao banheiro, mas se vira para Sirius novamente antes de alcançar a porta.

- Você é o menos indicado para me dar esse tipo e sermão.

- Não sei como não se cansa de só ser ofendido? - Sirius ignora o muxoxo que o outro maroto solta. - Quando essa insistência começou achei que era passageiro e você levava na esportiva, os anos foram se passando e você não desistiu...

- Eu não desisto assim tão fácil.

Tiago cruza os braços sério.

- Que seja, a questão não é essa. Não vê que isso está virando uma obsessão? Nem com outras garotas você sai mais.

- Eu sai com a Amanda.

- Amanda? Se não me engano há três meses atrás. Não vê que a única pessoa que sairá machucada disso tudo é você e ela não vai nem ligar já que ela tem um namorado.

- Ex.

- O que?

- Está muito atrasado Black.

- Que seja também. - Sirius perdia a paciência. - Com ou sem namoro ela nunca vai notar que você existe.

- Engraçado. - Ele põe a mão no queixo e olha para cima pensativo. - Ontem não me pareceu que eu era assim tão insignificante.

- O que? Não vai me dizer que... - Sirius estava de boca aberta.

- Você só pensa besteira mesmo. Digamos apenas que eu mudei de tática. - Pondera Tiago trancando-se dentro do banheiro antes que Sirius começasse a querer saber mais do que deveria.

- Em que número de tática estamos agora? Vigésima primeira. - Sirius revira os olhos descendo as escadas chateado. - Acorda cara ela nunca vai te dar bola. – resmunga.

- Isso prova que ainda existem pessoas com bom senso no mundo. - Sirius ouviu uma voz sarcástica que vinha da escada que dava acesso aos dormitórios femininos e sorriu.

- Bom dia pra você também, McKinnon.

- Não seja engraçado a essa hora da manhã por favor.

- Então não seja irônica.- Diz imitando a garota.

Nesse momento, Lílian aparece por trás de Marlene.

- Juro que se não conhecesse vocês tão bem como conheço, diria que essa implicância é sentimento reprimido.

- É, conheço outro casal que é igualzinho, né Alice? - Emmeline falou para Alice enquanto elas também desciam as escadas e paravam no pé da mesma onde os outros se encontravam.

- Verdade, e se o tamanho da implicância for o mesmo que o do amor reprimido... Lily, você ganha da Marlene disparado!

Todos riem diante o comentário, menos a ruiva que se limita a olhar para a escada do dormitório masculino, olhar este acompanhado por Sirius.

- Ele está tomando banho. Acordou atrasado hoje, parece que alguém deu um certo cansaço nele ontem.

Lily desvia o olhar para Sirius e o encara confusa ao que ele apenas sorri. Marlene os olha desconfiada e decide acabar com aquele clima, mas Alice é mais rápida.

- Potter saiu com uma garota? – Diz Alice surpresa. - Antigamente tudo bem, mas ele anda quieto ultimamente.

- Quieto até demais. - Marlene diz sarcasticamente.

- Não podemos falar do que não sabemos. - Lílian falou ríspida e olhou feio para as amigas. - Aliás, por que a gente tá falando do Potter mesmo? Esse assunto nem é interessante

- Opa, eu ouvi meu nome por aí? - Tiago aparece por trás de Sirius na escada.

Emmeline e Alice olham para Lílian imediatamente, fazendo com que Tiago também olhe para a garota.

- Nós estávamos falando que a Lily precisa de um novo namorado pra ver se ela relaxa mais - Marlene diz e olha para Lílian com ironia. - Você não quer se candidatar não, Potter?

- Se o padrão de comparação for Amos Diggory, não acho que ela esteja a minha altura.

Lílian o encara confusa e furiosa devido à frase do garoto, mas quando abre a boca para retrucar é interrompida por Emmiline que passa na sua frente rapidamente e se dirige a Tiago.

- Ta com febre. - Emmiline põe a mão na testa do garoto?

- Estou me sentindo melhor do que nunca. – Ele sorri maroto e Sirius o encara intrigado.

- Por que vocês ainda ouvem essas babaquices? - Lily diz cruzando os braços. - Se vocês não vêm, eu vou. - Lily diz se dirigindo as amigas.

- Essa tática 'eu não estou nem ai para você' já foi tentada e não deu certo da outra vez. - Sirius diz observando as garotas saírem pelo buraco no retrato. - Não conseguiu ignorar ela nem um dia.

- Mas dessa vez há a _fase 2_.

xxx

- Sentar lá de novo Line? – Lílian indagou quando entraram no salão principal, a amiga indicou um lugar perto de Remo para sentarem. – Há tantos lugares vazios.

- O que tem Lily? – Alice pergunta. – Frank também esta lá.

- Nem a Marlene e muito menos eu temos cara para velas. – Fala insistindo no assunto, mesmo assim seguindo as amigas.

- Eu não estou reclamando. – Marlene fala mais à frente. – Além do mais, sempre há o Pettigrew como opção.

- Assim eu prefiro o Potter. – Lílian diz irônica, se sentando ao lado de Emmiline que já havia se sentado ao lado de Remo.

- Não aumente o ego do Pontas, Lily. – Remo fala ao terminar de mastigar algo.

Lily apenas revira os olhos e se senta iniciando seu café. O silêncio domina aquele canto da mesa grifinória sendo interrompido apenas por alguns resmungos de Pedro e o som de breves beijos trocados entre Alice e Frank.

xxx

Após o café da manhã, eles se encaminharam para a sala de aula. Remo encontrou Tiago e Sirius no corredor da sala.

- Onde é que vocês estavam que não foram tomar café? - Remo perguntou ao se aproximar deles.

- Você virou a nossa mãe por acaso, Aluado? - Sirius respondeu de mau humor e se afastou dos dois.

- O que deu em todo mundo hoje? - Remo perguntou para Tiago.

- Hormônios, meu amigo, hormônios.

Tiago apressou o passo e passou pelas garotas que estavam logo à frente.

- Foi impressão minha ou hoje não houve nenhum meu lírio ou minha ruiva. - Marlene diz se dirigindo a Lílian ao ver Tiago passar as ignorando completamente

- Graças a Deus ele tomou juízo. - Disse Lílian ainda com o olhar sob o garoto que já estava longe.

Marlene se limitou a olhá-la desconfiada assim como as outras garotas.

xxx

O sol já estava se pondo e o time de quadribol da Grifinória ainda treinava incessantemente.

- Caramba McKinnon, é a terceira vez que você não passa a bola direito!! - Sirius esbraveja com a garota. - Se você fizer assim no próximo jogo eu acho melhor você nem aparecer pra jogo!

- Qual é, Black, nem todo mundo tem que estar sempre bem todos os dias, mas não é por isso que eu saio gritando com todo mundo! - ela revida, jogando a goles no chão e saindo de perto dos restantes jogadores.

Marlene se encaminha para as arquibancadas onde suas amigas assistiam o treino.

- Idiota. - Resmunga se sentando.

- Da um desconto para ele Marlene, nem todo mundo tem um bom dia.

- A questão é que não é justo ele gritar comigo. Ele nem é o capitão do time. - Ela diz observando o que parecia ser uma discussão entre Sirius e Tiago perto das balizas.

- Não precisa ficar assim também. Você estava errada. - Lílian diz fechando o livro que lia.

- O que faz aqui? Disse que não viria, que tinha muita coisa para fazer. - Marlene estranhou desviando os olhos do campo de quadribol e olhando a ruiva.

Lílian abre a boca para responder mas se cala assim que Tiago para ao lado dela descendo de sua vassoura.

- Marlene, você tá bem? - ele pergunta para Marlene, tentando ignorar o fato de estar surpreso com a presença de Lílian ali.

- Obviamente que não! - Marlene responde muito exaltada. - Com o Black, estúpido e insensível, treinando junto não dá pra ficar bem.

- Marlene, releva, hoje ele não tá em um bom dia. Eu sei que ele tá errado, mas nós temos que pensar no próximo jogo que já está bem perto.

Marlene apenas o olhou chateada cruzando os braços.

- Estarei no vestiário. Para mim o treino acabou. - Dizendo isso se levantou e se dirigiu aos vestiários. Ao passar pelo campo de quadribol ainda pode ouvir Tiago resmungar algo inaudível e Sirius rindo de algo com algum dos batedores. Provavelmente rindo dela.

Sua vontade era voar no pescoço dele e estrangula-lo, mas somente respirou fundo e continuou seu caminho pensando que um banho acalmaria seus ânimos, não vendo Sirius a acompanhar com o olhar.

Tiago também estava acompanhando Marlene com o olhar e quando se virou para Lílian, viu que a garota estava olhando para ele, só que Lílian desviou o olhar rapidamente.

A arquibancada se dispersava assim como os jogadores iam ao vestiário. Tiago suspirou pesadamente ao olhar para o campo.

- Assim não vamos conseguir. - Murmurou.

- Você não vem Lily? - Emmiline perguntou ao se levantar junto com Alice com a intenção de sair dali e ver que a ruiva continuava sentada, distraída em pensamentos.

- Vou sim, claro - Lílian responde se levantando bruscamente. - Eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui mesmo.

- A utilidade das pessoas às vezes nem sempre é reconhecida - Tiago comenta baixinho com muita ironia.

- Será que essas pessoas têm mesmo utilidade? - Lílian retruca e olha friamente para o garoto se afastando com suas amigas.

- Vamos ver se não serei útil a qualquer hora, Evans. – Olhando a garota que caminhava com suas amigas. Após alguns segundos ela parou e as amigas continuaram. Tiago apertou os olhos para distinguir quem era a pessoa com quem ela conversava animada e viu quem menos queria ver perto da ruiva, o ex-namorado dela: Amos Diggory.

Decidiu que já vira o bastante esse encaminhou ao vestiário.

xxx

Passava a mão no cabelo frustrado se olhando em um grande espelho que havia no vestiário. Os outros jogadores já haviam saído, não antes de mais uma discussão ser protagonizada por Sirius e Marlene no corredor que separava o vestiário masculino e feminino. Estava exausto seu corpo todo doía. Aquele dia havia sido terrível, aulas chatas acompanhadas por professores chatos com um extra de diversos deveres, havia brigado com Sirius e para piorar começava a pensar que a segunda fase de seu plano para conquistar Lílian não estava dando certo.

- Talvez ela estava apenas fragilizada ontem Potter, talvez não tenha significado nada. - Ela diz encarando seu próprio reflexo no espelho.

Abaixou a cabeça, mas algo lhe fez olhar novamente a imagem projetada no espelho. Na imagem havia um papel entre suas roupas que com certeza não estava lá quando foi tomar banho. Virou para trás e observou que realmente havia um papel ali e não era apenas ilusão de sua mente.

Tiago se aproximou de sua roupa suja e pegou o bilhete, abrindo-o logo de seguida. Não reconheceu a caligrafia, mas o conteúdo que havia nele lhe fez perceber que o seu remetente só poderia ser uma garota.

_"Tiago, estou com muitas saudades! Você não apareceu mais pra passarmos o tempo juntos, fazendo você sabe bem o quê... Que tal se você aparecer na Sala precisa hoje à noite para nós recuperarmos o tempo perdido?__  
__Muitos beijinhos!!!"_

Tiago acabou de ler o bilhete com as duas sobrancelhas bem arqueadas. Um encontro com uma garota agora não seria ruim, afinal, ele acabara de ter um péssimo dia e precisa de algum consolo. Mas ele também pensava em Lílian. Só porque ela não o tratara bem hoje ele iria jogar seu plano fora mais uma vez retomando a vida que ele levava antigamente?

- Ah, quer saber, as coisas acontecem quando tem que acontecer, e se esse bilhete veio parar aqui é porque alguma coisa tem que acontecer hoje!

Tiago então decidiu que deveria ir ao encontro daquela garota misteriosa.

xxx

- Você???

Tiago não acreditava em quem estava sentada diante dele na Sala Precisa. Ao contrário do dia anterior, não havia lágrimas em seus olhos, mas sim um sorriso em seus lábios.

- Que bom que você veio, Potter!

- Tipo, você estava com saudades? – Tiago perguntou com um quê de sarcasmo na voz.

- Bem, não era realmente isso que eu...

- VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE FICAR ME FAZENDO DE IDIOTA, _EVANS_?! – Tiago estava muito alterado. – SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ ME IGNOROU A VIDA TODA NÃO QUER DIZER QUE QUANDO VOCÊ COMEÇA A PRESTAR ATENÇÃO EM MIM EU VÁ FAZER TUDO O QUE VOCÊ QUER! INCLUSIVE PORQUE NA FRENTE DOS OUTROS EU AINDA SOU O IRRITANTE POTTER!

Lílian estava perplexa. Sua boca abriu levemente diante da surpresa. Só saiu daquele estado de torpor quando viu o maroto ir em direção à porta.

- Você não vai ficar? – foi tudo que Lílian conseguiu dizer.

Tiago volveu-se para Lílian com brusquidão.

- É óbvio que _não_!

- Mas Potter, eu pensei que...

- Esse é o seu problema, _Evans_ - Tiago voltou para o centro da sala. – Você pensa demais, você acha que sabe tudo sobre a vida. Eu cansei de fazer papel de idiota, que fica correndo atrás de você!

- Mas eu nunca te dei esperança.

- Esse é O problema! Eu cansei de mendigar uma chance! O que foi que eu fiz pra você me odiar tanto?!

Lílian se sente mal e abaixa a cabeça.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? – Quando o seu orgulho estava quase falando mais alto, sua razão prevaleceu. – Desculpa, Tiago?

- Pelo quê exatamente?

- Por nunca ter encontrado uma utilidade para você. – Ela responde num misto de incerteza confusão.

Tiago olha para Lílian por uns instantes e depois começou a rir muito. Lílian olha para Tiago se perguntando se aquilo havia sido uma piada.

- Lílian, agora entendo porque eu corro tanto atrás de você. – Tiago diz cessando o riso e se sentando no sofá do outro dia. – Anda, senta aqui logo.

Lílian esboçou um sorriso radiante e se sentou ao lado de Tiago, colocando a almofada entre eles novamente.

- Ah, mas agora é sob minhas condições – Tiago exigiu e tirou a almofada entre eles se aproximando da ruiva, fazendo com que algumas partes de seus corpos se tocassem casualmente. Lílian apenas o olhou séria. – Onde é que nós paramos mesmo?

- Foi quando eu perdi a memória... quer dizer, quando a princesa perdeu a memória.

_- Aliás, qual o seu nome?___

_- Esta é uma boa pergunta. - Ela responde confusa e ele se assusta___

_- Como assim é uma boa pergunta? Você não sabe? – Ele indaga confuso.___

_- Minha mente é um grande vazio – ela diz colocando as mãos sobre suas têmporas, massageando o lugar. – Minha cabeça está doendo.__  
__Ele apenas sorri compreensivo, mas assustado por dentro, e estende a mão para a garota e beija a superfície de sua delicada mão.___

_- Muito bem garota sem nome, o meu nome é James._

N/A's: July – Olá pessoas, olha nós aqui outra vez!!! D Gente, estamos cansadas porque acabamos de escrever o Capítulo 2 da nossa fic, só para atualizar rapidinho...

Nat: Por isso, a nossa N/A hoje será pequena.

July: Gente, não deu tempo de responder às reviews, mas nós ficamos suuuuuuuuuuper felizes com elas e queremos agradecer à **Rose Anne Samartinne** e **Lilyzinha**! Muito obrigada!!!! ;D

Nat: Fizemos mt esforço para postar o cap hj e seria mt bom se todos que lessem o cap comentassem, nem que as para dizer 'atualiza' pq sem coments não há animação para continuar. Por isso, COMENTEM.

July: Muito, muito, muito, muito mesmo viu, pessoal? Nós ficaremos MUITO felizes com isso!!! \o/

Muitos beijinhos!!!!


	3. With Me

**Capítulo 3 – With Me**

_- Muito bem garota sem nome, o meu nome é James._

- James? – Lílian interrompeu Tiago. – Só nos seus sonhos!

- Qual o problema dessa vez? – Ele perguntou irritado.

- Por que James?

- Qual o seu problema com o nome James?

Lílian fica calada por uns instantes e Tiago a espera de sua resposta.

- O problema não é o nome, mas sim o papel que a personagem faz na história. – Ela responde num tom de voz bem baixinho e cruzando os braços.

- Mas você nem sabe qual é o papel que essa personagem vai fazer. – Ele falou fazendo com que a garota ficasse corada.

- É óbvio. – Ela diz simplesmente.

- Óbvio por que?

- É óbvio porque é óbvio porque é óbvio, e continua contando a história porque eu quero saber o que vai acontecer. – Lílian deu uma de desentendida e Tiago apenas riu. As coisas estavam começando a ficar como ele queria.

_- Pena eu não ter um nome para te falar. – Ela diz sem graça e reparou que James a observava atentamente.___

_- Seu nome deve começar com L. – James comentou e ela o olhou surpresa. – O seu colar. – Ele acrescentou apontando o colo dela.___

_A garota olhou para baixo e viu que realmente havia um colar com um pingente em forma de L. Ela o tocou lentamente e ficou observando-o por algum tempo.___

_- Será que isso é meu? – Ela diz volvendo o seu olhar para James.___

_- Roubado é que não pode ser. – Ele diz sorrindo. – Ou será que pode?___

_Ela abriu a boca para responder algo, mas ambos ouviram trotes de cavalos. James puxa a garota pelo braço e os esconde atrás de uma árvore, fazendo com que ela se assustasse._

- Hei! Não há nenhum cavalo por aqui, Potter! – Lílian exclamou ao vê-lo puxar seu braço.

- É pra dar mais realismo à história. – Ele disse como quem se desculpa.

- Não me venha com realismo quando houver algum beijo. – Ele se limita a sorrir enquanto ela se ajeita novamente em seu lugar.

_- Por que você fez isso?___

_- Nós estamos em território inimigo. – James explica para ela observando atentamente a orla da floresta. – Isso é muito estranho. O que eles estarão procurando?___

_- Eu é que não sou.___

_- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – James indaga com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – O seu aspecto é de quem está fugindo de algo.___

_- Bem, então acho melhor eu ir. – Ela disse e saiu de trás da árvore. – Er... muito obrigada então, James...___

_Ela começou andar quando de repente ouviu a voz do rapaz.___

_- E você tem alguma noção para onde ir? – James pergunta desconfiado.___

_- Não, mas eu me viro. – Ela responde e pega a sua trouxa, vendo que esta estava suja com algumas marcas de sangue.___

_- Você não acha perigoso andar por aí sozinha ainda mais vestida desse jeito?___

_- Suja? – Ela inquiriu olhando para seu vestido.___

_- Também, mas parece que você fugiu de um casamento.___

_Ela apenas o olha rapidamente, mas continua seguindo seu caminho depois.___

_- Tudo bem, esqueci, você não se lembra.- Ele continua falando e ela para mais uma vez. – Já que você não se lembra de nada mesmo, eu posso te ajudar se você quiser.___

_- Não, obrigada, acho que você já fez demais. – Ela responde o encarando novamente.___

_- Mas você pode ao menos tomar um banho e comer algo antes de ir. – Ele sugere. – Amanhã você continua sua jornada sem rumo.___

_Ela parece refletir algum tempo e depois se aproxima de James.___

_- E se eu for uma assassina procurada por ter matado o noivo e fugido?___

_- Bem, desde que eu não te peça em casamento eu não corro esse risco. – Ele brincou pegando a trouxa da mão dela._

- Espera. Mas, ela vai assim sem saber nada sobre ele?

- Mas ele também não sabe nada sobre ela.

- Ela era uma princesa.

- Mas ele não sabe disso.

- Eles são loucos.

- Posso continuar?

- À vontade.

_Eles já estavam caminhando a alguns minutos em silêncio, ao norte já se avistava a aldeia mais próxima à fronteira do reino da Gália, aldeia esta também a mais importante do reino escocês.___

_- Você é sempre assim tão calada? – James perguntou se sentindo incomodado com aquele silêncio.___

_- Não me lembro. – Ela responde sem graça novamente.__  
__James não comenta mais nada e os dois seguiram até a aldeia. A garota se sentiu incomodada com o silêncio de James e se irritou.___

_- A culpa não é minha! – Ela exclama meio exaltada. – A culpa é sua, você que me assustou!___

_- Do que você está falando? - Ele perguntou atônito.___

_- Ah, esquece. – Ela encerrou o assunto.___

- Potter, a casa dele fica tão longe assim que até agora eles não chegaram? – Lílian interrompe Tiago mais uma vez.

- O que isso tem a ver? – Ele pergunta de saco cheio de ser interrompido.

- Mas está de noite, é perigoso eles andarem por aí sozinhos!

- _Evans_, ele é um cavaleiro! – Tiago disse como se fosse óbvio. – Ele pode protegê-la. – Tiago faz menção de se aproximar de Lílian.

- Fique onde está, Potter! – Ele se limitou a dar um sorriso. – E eu tinha me esquecido desse detalhe. Continua.

_James e a garota perdida continuaram a andar por alguns minutos, quando algumas casas da aldeia começaram a aparecer. Antes mesmo de chegar a entrar mais para o centro da aldeia, James parou diante de uma casa não muito grande, porém bem cuidada e com um enorme jardim na porta, e se virou abruptamente para a garota.___

_- Bela dama sem memória, essa casa é o meu lar... – E de repente ele ficou pensativo olhando para a garota.___

_- O que foi? – Ela quis saber.___

_- Eu não posso continuar falando com você sem ao menos ter algum nome que eu posso te chamar. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso.___

_- E o que você sugere?___

_- Algum nome com "L". - James respondeu de prontidão. – De acordo com o seu colar o seu nome começa com a letra "L".___

_- Mas existem muitos nomes de pessoas com a letra "L"! – Ela disse tentado lhe mostrar que seria meio complicado escolher um só nome.___

_- Então usamos um nome de flor. – James disse sorrindo e se aproximando de uma das janelas da frente de sua casa e arrancando de lá uma flor. – Que tal se a partir de agora o seu nome fosse Lily? – Ele acrescentou entregando à garota um lírio azul, que ela aceitou com um sorriso em seus lábios._

- Aí, eu gostei dessa. – Lílian disse com os olhos brilhantes. – Lily foi uma ótima escolha!

Tiago não disse nada, apenas sorriu.

_- Lily é um nome muito bonito, obrigada. – Lily agradeceu admirada.___

_- Então Lily, vamos entrar para você conhecer a minha casa e minha mãe também.___

_Eles não entraram pela porta da frente. James contornou a casa e os fez entrar por uma porta dos fundos, que Lily descobriu ser a porta da cozinha.___

_Ao entrarem lá, uma senhora estava de costas diante de um balcão cortando algumas folhas e raízes.___

_- Mãe? – James chamou pela senhora que logo se virou e sorriu para o filho.___

_- Oh meu filho, eu já estava ficando preocupada com a sua demora. – A senhora exclamou e abraçou o filho, olhando de seguida para Lily. – E ela, quem é?___

_- Ah mãe, ela é uma garota que eu acabei de encontrar desmaiada no meio da floresta. Ela não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu antes de ter acordado. Estou a chamando de Lily. Será que ela pode passar a noite aqui hoje?___

_A mãe de James fitou Lily por alguns instantes e depois sorriu bondosamente.___

_- Claro filho, por que não? _

Nesse momento Lílian interrompeu Tiago novamente.

- Como assim "Claro filho, por que não?"? Ela é doida? Ela não sabe nada sobre a garota!

- Ela já tava mais que acostumada. - Ele responde sorrindo maroto.

Lílian se limitou a revirar os olhos.

_- Muito obrigada, Senhora...___

_- Ah, que isso querida, pode me chamar apenas de Emily.___

_- Mamãe, arruma o quarto para ela então, porque ela deve estar cansada. - James disse para a mãe porque sabia que depois das apresentações sempre vinha o interrogatório. - Ela pode ficar no quarto da Sarah.___

_A mãe de James foi arrumar o quarto para Lily dormir.___

_- Sarah é sua irmã?___

_- Quase___

_Lily queria saber mais sobre Sarah, mas estava com vergonha de perguntar e parecer chata.___

_- Você talvez queira tomar um banho antes de dormir, não é? - James perguntou para Lily como se evitasse falar sobre Sarah.___

_- Ah sim, seria ótimo, se não for incomodo. – Lílian sorriu ainda curiosa.___

_James foi pedir para sua mãe preparar a água para Lily tomar banho.___

- E então ela tomou banho e todos foram dormir e fim do dia. - Lílian interrompeu Tiago que a olhou assustado.

- Ué, não é isso que eles vão fazer?

Tiago se limitou a rir.

- Okay, vamos para o dia seguinte então.

- Não, calma, até parece que você não quer saber da história direito.

_Lily viu James se encaminhar para a porta que supostamente seria do seu quarto aquela noite e se pos a observar o lugar onde se encontrava, apesar de simples, era organizado e limpo. Sorriu ao ver a comida que estava sendo feita e supôs que não deveria ter comido nada aquele dia.___

_Impaciente com a demora de James e louca para se livrar daquelas roupas sujas rapidamente, se aproximou da porta do quarto, quando ia bater, notou que a porta estava entreaberta e ouviu vozes alteradas lá dentro.___

_- Você não sabe nada dela, meu filho.___

_- Não é como se ela fosse ladra e estivesse aqui para roubar tudo o que nós temos.___

_- Talvez não. Mas, já viu o estado dela?___

_- Eu disse que a encontrei desmaiada. Nada mais normal.___

_- E quanto ao vestido? Noiva em fuga? – Emily diz sarcástica.___

_- Mãe...___

_- É um vestido de noiva. Caro. Provavelmente ela é uma dessas burguesas que não sabem nem que o país está em guerra.___

_- Eu não acho.___

_- Você vai se meter em confusões, filho. Grandes confusões.___

_- Não é como se eu gostasse dela. Apenas a estou ajudando.,___

_- Não se apaixone.___

_- Qual é mãe?___

_- Prometa-me. - Emily diz com uma expressão séria.___

_- Prometo. - James se limitou a concordar.___

_- E eu quero ela fora daqui amanhã. Nem mais uma palavra sobre isso. - Acrescentou ao ver que James iria discordar, voltou a arrumar a cama e James olhou para a porta impaciente e imaginou ter visto olhos verdes o observando, mas deveria ser só imaginação, já que ao fechar e abrir os olhos novamente não viu mais nada._

- Eu sabia, nenhuma mãe é louca o suficiente para aceitar que o filho leve uma estranha para casa assim. __

_James entrou na cozinha e encontrou Lily olhando pela janela concentrada. Calculou a distância que ela estava da porta do quarto e concluiu que ela não poderia ter ouvido nada. ___

_- Você poderá tomar banho logo.___

_- Obrigada. - Lily se virou na direção dele e sorriu. - Será que depois do banho eu poderia comer?___

_- É claro. Deve estar com fome, eu também estou...___

_De repente, os dois escutam batidas na porta da cozinha.___

_Lily se assusta, mas James apenas sorri.___

_- Não se preocupe, já imagino quem seja. - James explica para a garota que parece estar assustada.___

_Antes que James chegasse até a porta, a pessoa que estava do lado de fora a abriu.___

_- Hey James, você já está pronto?_

James boceja e Lílian olha para ele irritada.

- Ah não, não nem pense em parar a história agora.

- Mas Lí... _Evans_, eu estou muito cansado, preciso descançar, hoje eu tive um dia exaustivo. - Tiago se explicou. - E nós nem namoramos ainda, você não pode ficar me deixando cansado todas as noites, não é verdade?

- Potter!

- Evans! - Ele a olhou irônico.

- Ok. Mas prometa que amanhã você volta.

- Eu sempre volto.

- Isso não é uma promessa.

- Tentarei.

- Isso também não é.

- Depende da minha recompensa.

- Pense que a minha presença e eu te suportar já é mais que uma recompensa.

- Você é a modéstia em pessoa.

- Aprendi com o melhor. - Lilían sorri, mas desmancha o sorriso ao perceber que estava compartilhando momentos engraçados com o arrogante Potter. - Prometa.

- O que? - Se fez de desentendido.

- Potter, por favor. Não faça com que todo o meu esforço e o meu bilhete não sejam desperdiçados. Prometa que amanhã estará aqui e me narrará mais.

- Ta. Agora tenho que ir, Evans. Boa noite.

Ele se curva para frente como se fosse beijá-la ao que ela fica imóvel, mas ele apenas se levanta e se encaminha em direção a porta.

N/A:

July: Hi people from my heart!!

Nat: We back again. BETTER LATE THAN EVER

July: WE HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER

Nat: As soon as possible we write the next.

July:It's always good to remember, COMENTS, PLEASE.

XOXO,

Nat Granger & July Evans.


End file.
